LAST DAY
by DevilFujoshi
Summary: maaf, author gak tau mesti nulis apa.. jadi dibaca aja ya,


**LAST DAY,**

**BY DEVILFUJOSHI**

**VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

**MAIN PAIR: Human KANAZERO**

**VK SELAMANYA MILIK HINO MATSURI, TAPI FF INI MILIK SAYA ^^**

**SUMMARY: " kesehatan adalah suatu hal yang sangat berharga didunia ini". Maaf GaJe, OOC, OCC milik saya. Terinspirasi dari FF Hetalia yang pernah saya baca. Maaf kalau dianggap plagiat** "

'_Kesehatan itu adalah harta yang tidak ternilai harganya'_

Setidaknya itulah kalimat yang dipelajari Zero selama 6 tahun ini. Mungkin bagi kita, kata-kata tersebut tidak ada artinya. Namun tidak bagi Zero.

Zero Kiryu, seorang pria yang divonis terinfeksi _**human immunodeficiency virus**_ dan mengidap _**Acquired immune deficiency syndrome**_atau yang sering disebut **AIDS**. Sekarang ini ia tengah dirawat di 'CIH'—_Cross International Hospital—_yang dikelola oleh Cross Kaien, ayah angkatnya. Aneh, begitu yang selalu dipikirkan Zero, ia bakal mati, cepat atau lambat. Untuk apa ia dirawat—dengan segala fasilitas yang serba mahal ini?.

Sudah enam tahun ia disini. Pikirkan, ENAM TAHUN! Dan ia masih bertahan hidup?. Zero memberi selamat pada dirinya sendiri dan merutuki Tuhan. Kenapa ia tidak sekalian saja diambil nyawanya, toh didunia ini ia sudah tak punya siapa-siapa. Tak ada satupun keluarganya atau kerabatnya yang mengunjunginya, mungkin yang ada mereka malah bersyukur dia mati disini. Oh, apa Tuhan senang melihatnya menderita begini?.

"—san.. Zero-san"

Sungguh, siapapun manusia di bumi ini yang pertama kali 'menciptakan' virus laknat itu, dengan senang hati ia akan memberikan satu peluru—tidak, LIMA Peluru _Bloody Rose_ miliknya. Gratis. Kalau bukan karena ini, ia pasti sudah menghabiskan hidupnya dengan bahagia, dengan _happily ever after_ bersama pasangan hidupnya.

Tapi percuma, 'pencipta' virus itu pasti sudah berada dialam sana. Bertemu dengan sang Maha Pencipta.

"Zero-san? Anda sedang melamun?"

Zero tersentak dan dengan refleks membalikkan badannya. Ah, mukanya sudah berada tepat di depan muka sang dokter. Dengan malu-malu, Zero memundurkan mukanya dan menunduk meminta maaf.

"Maaf, aku kaget" ujar Zero

"Tidak apa, Zero-san. _ohayou gozaimasu,_Zero-san. _Genki desuka?_" sapa sang dokter bermata biru itu.

"_ohayou _Heisuke-san" balas Zero kepada sang pemuda 25 tahunan yang dipanggil Heisuke tersebut "Seperti biasa saya tidak baik-baik saja. Anda tahu sendiri kan?"

Heisuke tertawa kecil, ia lalu menaruh sarapan Zero dan obat Zero dimeja samping tempat tidur Zero. "Makan dulu, Zero-san. Oh iya, menu hari ini _konyaku_ dengan teh hijau. Semoga kau suka" tawar Heisuke masih dengan senyumnya.

Zero lalu mengulurkan sendok berisi _konyaku_ tersebut. Zero membuka mulutnya, dan melahap makanan itu. Dikunyahnya dengan perlahan sebanyak 20 kali, lalu ditelannya. Zero kemudian meneguk teh hijau tersebut, dan mengelapnya dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

"Tehnya, terlalu.. pahit?" Zero mengkritik teh buatan rumah sakit itu "Lebih enak teh yang kemarin.."

"Ahaha.. nanti akan saya sampaikan kepada Kazuki-san" ujar Heisuke. Zero lalu kembali memakan _konyaku tersebut_.

Butuh sekitar 15 menit bagi Zero untuk menghabiskan sarapannya—dan itu belum termasuk dengan tehnya. Biasanya teh bagi Zero akan habis 10 atau 15 menit kedepannya.

"Saatnya obat, Zero-san.."

Zero menggeleng perlahan, menyisakan Heisuke dengan tanda tanya besar.

"_Doushite?"_

"Tak perlu, sebentar lagi juga aku mati. Obat itu hanya memperlambat saja.. Lebih cepat aku mati, lebih baik" ucap Zero dengan mata terlihat tenang. Seakan-akan kematian adalah hal biasa dalam hidupnya.

Heisuke menghela nafas menghadapi pasiennya yang satu ini. Selalu saja _'Tak perlu, sebentar lagi aku mati. Lebih cepat aku mati, lebih baik'_yang ia katakan setiap harinya. Hah… repot sekali mempunyai pasien yang pesimis seperti ini. Tak seperti pasiennya yang bernama Hanabusa Aido. Meski ia kondisinya sudah sangat parah sekali, namun senyum tak pernah luput dari wajahnya.

"_Aku pasti sembuh, Aku yakin! Nanti kalau aku sudah sembuh, semuanya akan kembali normal lagi. Kita bisa hidup bahagia.. Kain."_

Senyum kembali menghiasi wajah Heisuke. Betapa ia merindukan sosok pasiennya yang satu itu. Namun sayang, ia sudah berpulang ke pangkuan Yang Maha Kuasa.

"Meski begitu, Zero-san tetap harus minum…" paksa Heisuke.

Zero tak bergeming. Ia terus menatapi luar jendela kamarnya. Penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilihat Zero, Heisuke ikut mendongak juga.

Terlihat dibawah banyak orang sedang membagikan pamflet ke warga-warga yang melintas. Kepada pelajan kaki, kepada pengendara—ketika lampu merah. Ah, sekarang Heisuke mengerti, apa yang menarik perhatian pasiennya itu.

"Kudenar tanggal 1 desember, CIH akan mengadakan konferensi tentang AIDS Zero-san.." Heisuke memberi info "Nanti kau mau datang?. Ada tempat khusus kok untuk orang-orang seperti anda" ucapnya pelan saat mengatakan 'orang-orang seperti anda'.

"Tidak. Aku punya acara" tolak Zero. Heisuke mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia tahu yang dimaksud Zero dengan 'punya acara'.

"Anda mau minta izin keluar?"

"Ya"

"Baiklah.." Heisuke bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamar, hendak ingin keluar "Nanti saya bicarakan kepada manajer Yuuki. Berharap semoga ia mengizinkan anda, mengingat jumlah _leukosit_ anda miliki yang menurun drastis."

"Pasti diizinkan, asal dibayar dengan _itu_" sahut Zero sedikit kesal. Heisuke tertawa kecil lantaran ternyata Zero sudah hafal sifat pemilik rumah sakit tersebut. Heisuke lalu mempersilahkan dirinya dan menutup pintu kayu itu dengan perlahan.

Zero kembali menatapi luar jendelanya—dan sekarang kearah langit. Dilihatnya bahwa salju sudah mulai turun.

"Hei Kaname, ingatkah kau?. Pada hari itu, salju yang kita lihat bukan berwarna putih, melainkan berwarna merah?.." ujar Zero sembari mengeluarkan airmata

# # #

_**-6 tahun yang lalu, Tokyo, Jepang-**_

"_Hoy Zero-rin ~!" panggil seseorang dengan terengah-engah sambil menepok punggungnya_

"_Ka… KANAME YOU BASTARD!" teriak Zero geram. Dengan refleks ia melempar kopernya. Kaname menangkap kopernya berat itu dengan cepat._

"_Bagaimana London?" tanya Kaname dengan senyuman lembutnya,_

"_Biasa aja. Lebih nyaman Tokyo" ujar Zero tenang. Kaname hanya tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah uke-nya yang satu ini._

"_Bagaimana keadaan Takuma dan Senri?" Tanya Kaname tanang saat menyebutkan nama sahabat dan sepupunya tersebut._

"_Baik. Mereka… bahagia sekali" balas Zero lembut "Ayo, kita pulang Kana. Cuacanya semakin dingin"_

_Namun, bukannya mengikuti perkataan Zero, Kaname malah memeluk Zero dari belakang._

"_Ka…Kaname?" Zero blushing_

_Kaname hanya diam saja. Malah semakin mempererat pelukannya. Dibalikannya tubuh Zero, dan didekatnya bibir Zero, dan diciumnya dengan lembut._

_Zero kaget. Memang biasanya Kaname itu selalu terbuka, tapi tak pernah disangkanya kalau Kaname akan menciumnya di tempat umum seperti itu!._

_Jujur, Zero sangat merindukan itu. Sudah 5 tahun ia tak bertemu Kaname karena ia harus menyelesaikan studi-nya di Inggris. Itung-itung kan karena beasiswa!._

_Ciuman itu berlangsung selama 15 menit. Kaname lalu melepaskan ciumannya karena kebutuhan oksigen._

"_Kau…" geram Zero "Ta.. tadi itu buat apa?"_

"_af.."_

" _Hah?"_

"_Maaf…"_

_Zero memandangi Kaname bingung, apa yang dikatakan Kaname. "Untuk apa Kaname?"_

_Kaname melemparkan senyumnya pada Zero, sontak membuat muka Zero kembali memerah padam._

"_Tidak apa-apa.."_

_Zero masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud Kaname. Tapi ia tak mempermasalahkannya, lagipula itu tak penting._

_Butiran-butiran salju menghujani langit kota Tokyo. Dan dengan cepat, suhu kota menjadi lebih dingin. Dengan inisiatif, Zero menaruh kopernya kedalam bagasi dan mengajak Kaname untuk pulang._

"_Kana, ayo pulang" ajak Zero namun Kaname hanya memandangi wajah Zero, dengan mata yang merah. Apa? Kaname.. menangis?_

"_Ka.. name?"_

_Zero memandangi wajah Kaname lekat-lekat, dengan harapan Kaname akan memberinya jawaban atas tangisannya tadi. Jujur, Zero merasa ia jadi sedikit—tidak, sangat aneh._

_Zero baru sadar ada hal yang dari tadi menjanggal hatinya._

_Dilihatnya lagi tubuh Kaname. Ternyata benar dugaannya, Kaname terlihat lebih kurus. Nafasnya juga dari tadi memburu—walau tertutupi dengan baik. Zero mendekati Kaname, menyambar lengan jaket hitamnya, dan menarik lengan itu agar kulit sang Kuran terlihat._

"_Kana… ini.."_

"_Tumor kan. Tak usah kau katakan aku juga sudah tahu." Kaname menghela nafas, dan menundukkan kepalanya. Zero kembali melihat kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan sedih_

"_Kaname, kita harus kerumah sakit. Aku yakin, kau tak hanya terkena tumor." Zero berkata dengan memaksa "Kita pergi ke CIH seka—"_

"_Aku tak mau" elak Kaname "Aku tak mau kembali lagi"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat" ujar Kaname "Kau ikut ya. Karena mungkin hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku ada disini.."_

"_Kau bicara apa Kana?"_

"_Ayo sekarang!"_

_Kaname menarik Zero untuk segera masuk kedalam mobilnya, dan segera pergi menuju tempat yang Kaname maksudkan._

_# # #_

_**-Suatu bukit, di Tokyo-**_

"_Hah… Hah.. Kana… pelan.. pelan…" kata Zero terengah-engah. Orang ini sakit, tapi tenaganya mirip iblis!._

"_Buruan Zero-rin, kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi!" teriak Kaname. Zero kemudian mempercepat langkahnya._

_Sampailah mereka diatas bukit itu. Disekeliling bukit itu hanya ada satu pohon, dan itu juga sudah ditutupi salju._

_Zero merebahkan badannya di rerumputan yang sudah ditutupi salju itu, sedangkan Zero duduk disebelahnya, sambil merapatkan jaketnya._

_Kaname melemparkan syalnya kesembarang tempat, seakan-akan itu adalah barang murah. Zero hanya diam membisu disana._

"_Kana.." Zero membuka pembicaraan "Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku tentang hal… tadi?" Zero melirik kearah Kaname. Kaname diam sejenak, dan akhirnya ia angkat bicara._

"_Aku terinfeksi _**lymphadenopathy-associated virus**_, Zero-rin.." kata Kaname yang masih sempat saja tersenyum!. Karena Zero terlalu shok, jadi ia memilih untuk diam. Namun, jika anda teliti (dan kurang sangat kerjaan), pupil matanya mengecil, hingga sangat kecil._

"_Namanya yang sekarang _**human immunodeficiency virus**_, Kana. Bukan itu lagi…" Zero menundukkan kepalanya, seperti berusaha menyembunyikan raut wajahnya._

"_Begitu ya?. Kurasa aku harus banyak baca buku kedokteran.." kata Kaname sambil tertawa kecil. "Soalnya setahuku dulu namanya itu. Ahahaha ~"_

_Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua_

"_Kapan penyakitmu itu ketahuan?" tanya Zero_

"_4 tahun yang lalu. Dan katanya aku juga diramalkan mati hari ini hehe.." Kaname memandang mata Zero lekat-lekat "Dan sepertinya hal itu benar.."_

"_Kaname! Kau tak boleh bilang begitu—KANA!" Zero menahan tubuh Kaname yang tersungkur akibat muntah darah_

"_Kana… Jangan mati.." kata Zero sedih_

"_Maafkan aku Zerorin.. Rasanya itu nggak mungkin.." Kaname kembali memuntahkan darah "Aku, sepertinya sudah takkan bertahan lama lagi.." Kaname mulai menutup matanya perlahan_

"_KANA? OI, KANA? KANAME!"_

"_Aku senang, bisa melihat Zerorin disaat terakhir.." kata Kaname tersenyum "Sayangnya, aku mati bukan karena bisa melindungimu.."_

"_hiks…"_

"_heh? Calon istriku nangis..? Walah.."_

"_AKU GA NANGIS KANA! CUMA KELILIPAN DEBU!"_

"_Aku tahu itu." Senyumnya makin lebar. Tangisan Zero mulai makin deras sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Kaname_

"_Suki dayo Zerorin.." bisik Kaname pelan. Tiba-tiba denyut nadinya terhenti_

"_Kana..?" Zero mulai mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kaku Kaname "Hei.. kau, tak bercandakan?"_

_Tak ada reaksi_

"_KANA! KANAME! KANAME, BANGUN! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI, KANAME!" Zero menjerit dengan histeris seraya memeluk tubuh Kaname yang tak bernyawa itu._

_Salju kembali menyelimuti kota Tokyo. Namun salju yang barada ditanah bukit itu, dilumuri oleh warna merah darah._

_14 Desember tahun xxxx, hari dimana harusnya seorang Zero Kiryu merayakan kelulusannya dengan bahagia, malah harus kehilangan orang yang sangat berarti di hidupnya._

_# # #_

**-14 Desember, 6 tahun kemudian (sekarang)-**

"Siang Zero-san.." sapa Heisuke "Bagaimana kabar anda hari ini?"

Zero meneguk pelan tehnya. Setelah selesai, diletakkannya cangkit teh itu diatas meja dan menjawab pertanyaan Heisuke "seperti biasa"

Heisuke kembali melemparkan senyum lembutnya "Begitu ya". Heisuke lalu mengambil piring bagian makan siang Zero.

"Hei Zero-san, kudengar adik kembarmu, Ichiru, akan melangsungkan pernikahannya loh. Aku diundang. Hari H-nya minggu depan.."

Zero tidak bergeming dari tempatnya

" Yagari-san juga baik-baik saja. Dia terus menanyakan keadaan anda kepadaku, tapi tenang saja. Aku tak memberitahukan padanya sebegimana parahnya Zero-san"

Zero tetap tidak bergeming

"Aku dengar sekarang Kaito-san jadi sutradara yang lumayan terkenal loh. Sekarang ia sering kebanjiran _job_. Tapi tetap saja, ia menyalurkan biaya rumah sakit karena kau dirawat. Orang terdekat anda ternyata baik ya?"

Zero menghela nafas, lalu meneguk teh-nya. "Aku tak peduli"

Zero menyendokkan bubur ditangannya, dan memakannya. Dikunyahnya perlahan, lalu ditelan dengan hati-hati agar masuk ke kerongkongan. Setelah itu, seperti biasa Zero mendongakkan kepalanya kelangit.

'_Besok ya'_

"Heisuke-san.." panggil Zero dengan nada pelan

"iya?"

"Apa, manajer Yuuki mengijinkanku?" tanyanya pelan

"Ya. Setelah saya sogok dengan doujinshi R-18 terbaru. Akhirnya beliau mengijinkannya" Heisuke tertawa kecil "Dan itu sangat memakan banyak biaya."

"Maaf, nanti aku ganti uangnya" kata Zero tenang _'Dari dulu dia itu rakus banget'_

"Tak apa-apa, itu sudah tugas seorang dokter" tolak Heisuke sopan "Anda boleh keluar, asal menggunakan mobil rumah sakit" _'dan setelah itu mobilnya juga harus dihancurkan'_tambah Heisuke dalam hati sembari _sweatdrop_ketika mengingat keputusan atasannya itu.

"_Arigato ne, Sensei.._" kata Zero berterima kasih

"_Iie"_

# # #

Zero membanting setir mobil rumah sakit itu dengan keras. Kecepatannya yang sudah melebihi 180 km/jam itu semakin ia kencangkan. Beberapa mobil polisi sudah mengejar dibelakangnya, namun itu tidak Zero pedulikan. Yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya ia sampai ke tempat _itu_.

" HEI! NYETIRNYA HATI-HATI DONG!"

Seorang lelaki berambut coklat hazel memarahi Zero dari jauh lantaran Zero telah membeset mobilnya. Zero tetap tidak menanggapi hal itu, ia semakin mempercepat mobilnya. Sekarang kecepatannya sudah 200 km/jam.

Dengan cepat Zero menelusuri jalanan kota Tokyo yang penuh salju. Mobil polisi nampaknya sudah kewalahan menghadapi kecepatan Zero. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti Zero lagi. Zero tersenyum puas melihat mereka sudah tidak mengejarnya lagi.

Tak lama setelah itu, sampailah Zero di bukit yang ada di flashback diatas. Zero memakirkan mobilnya, lalu mengambil kunci dan keluar dari mobil. Tak lupa ia kunci mobil itu. Setelah itu, kunci itu ia masukkan kedalam kantung celananya.

Zero memandaki bukit itu dengan perlahan-lahan. Napasnya mulai tersengal-sengal, namun ia tak menggubris itu. Sesekali ia batuk darah dan tersungkur, namun Zero bangkit kembali, dan kembali berjalan. Butuh sekitar 40 menit bagi Zero agar sampai di puncak.

Tak berubah keadaan bukit itu selama 6 tahun. Pohon itu masih berdiri dengan kokoh dan tertutupi salju. Zero memperlihatkan senyum kelegaan, dan memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah dedauann pohon itu.

'_BRRRRUUUKKKK' sepertinya_ Dewi Fortuna tidak berada di pihak Zero. Salju yang berada di dahan pohon itu, jatuh menimpa Zero.

"KUSO!" teriak Zero.

Setelah menyingkirkan dirinya dari salju, Zero kembali berdiri dan berjalan menuju sekitar 5 meter dari tempat pohon tersebut.

'_srek srek srek'_

Diusapnya batu nisan itu dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan ditatapinya dalam-dalam batu nisan yang memiliki nama sua—eh.. teman lelakinya itu.

'_KANAME KURAN'_

"Malam _Kana_.." sapa Zero "Aku tidak telat bukan, karena sekarang masih pukul 10.00 malam. Sama seperti tahun lalu kan?. Maaf, aku tak bisa mengunjungimu terlalu sering, kau tahu sendiri kan?" lanjutnya pelan sembari mengusap airmatanya.

"Hei Kana, ini sudah tahun keenam lho. Hebat kan, aku masih hidup sampai sekarang. Nampaknya orang-orang itu masih saja sok peduli kepadaku, padahal mereka seharusnya melupakan aku saja." Terang Zero.

"Oh iya, Sampai lupa" Zero merogoh kantung celananya "Aku bawa cincin pertunangan kita dulu yang pernah kau kasih padaku waktu itu." Zero tersenyum getir sambil menunjukan cincin perak yang masih terpasang di jari manisnya.

Airmata Zero mulai keluar. Zero menangis sesegukan. Cincin yang tak berdosa itu dilemparnya ke tanah berlapis salju itu. Zero menutupi mukanya, menghindar agar tak seorang pun yang melihat airmatanya.

"Aku tak sanggup lagi.. Kana. Aku tak sanggup hidup lagi.." isak Zero " ini semua gara-gara kamu Kaname! Baka! Ugh.." Zero menghentikan omongannya

Ugh. Zero kembali memuntahkan darah segar yang sangat banyak dari mulutnya. Sepertinya TBC-nya juga semakin bertambah parah.

Pandangan Zero mulai remang-remang. Zero tersungkur ketanah, tepat disamping makam Kaname. Ia mulai kehabisan nafas. Pandangannya juga mulai menghitam. Apa ia akan mati disini?.

'_Inikah… akhirnya.?'_

Samar-samar, ia melihat sosok lelaki yang diselimuti oleh cahaya putih. Dua lelaki. Yang satu bersayap, berambut hitam, bermata coklat, dan membawa apalah itu yang berbentuk seperti sabit (namun panjang). Yang satu lagi berambut _brunett_, dan memiliki mata merah ruby.

Tunggu, rambut _brunett dan mata ruby_?

"Kana..?" panggil Zero tercekat

"_Aku datang Zero.. Aku kemari untuk menjemputmu.."_ orang itu mengeluarkan suaranya pelan. _"Maaf ya, kau sudah menunggu lama.."_

"Ka…na…m…e…" Zero tersenyum lebar. "Ka..u.. da..ta..ng.."

"_Ya Zero.. ayo bersama-sama kita akan pulang.. Ke sana. Ke 'rumah' kita.."_

"Ambil nyawaku Kaname.. Asalkan aku bersamamu, tak apa-apa.."

Zero menutup matanya perlahan, dapat ia rasakan perlahan-lahan, tubuhnya melayang kelangit, ketempat yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku, akan segera menyusulmu. Kaname.."

**-Fin-**

**OMAKE**

"Hah…hah…hah.." Heisuke berlari perlahan, tanpa menggunakan selembar jaket pun. Bayangkan nak, ia berlari dari rumah sakit menuju bukit itu! LARI! Kurang gila apa coba?.

Tapi, ini sangat _emergency_. Ia mendapat kabar dari Takagi, dokter spesialis penyakit dalam (emang ada?) menginformasikannya, kalau kondisi jumlah _leukosit_ Zero menurun sangat drastis.

Heisuke celingak-celinguk mencari Zero. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ia lalu berlari menuju lokasi tempat Kaname dikubur yang pernah diberitahu oleh manajer Yuuki, yang ternyata adik Kaname.

Heisuke melihat tubuh Zero yang terbaring disamping makam Kaname. Karena panik, Heisuke menghampirinya, dan menyentuh sendi tangannya.

"Ah.." Heisuke terhenti. Ditatapinya pasien yang sudah ia sayangi layaknya saudara sendiri itu. Zero tersenyum, ia terlihat bahagia sekali. Heisuke mulai mengeluarkan airmata, menangisi kepergian pria berambut perak itu.

'_Tidur yang nyenyak, Zero-san. Semoga anda bahagia dialam sana bersama Kaname-san..'_

**END OF OMAKE**


End file.
